This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Processing data traffic and tasks within networks is often time sensitive to ensure quality of service to the users of the networks, whether machine users or human users. In the context of payment networks, speed of handling authorization requests is the subject of various network processes, so that consumers are able to transact for goods and services, funded by payment accounts, promptly after providing payment credentials to merchants. In addition to the authorization of transactions to payment accounts, payment networks are known to provide additional services, in conjunction with authorization processing, such as, for example, fraud protection services. As the number of services in-line with the transactional authorization is increased, performance, and in particular, speed, of responding to authorization requests is increasingly important.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.